The Happiness Faerie
by RockFariae
Summary: Cylara x Gorix. when she is attacked at the annual Ususkicon, which she did not want to go to, her attacker metioned the Happiness Faerie. now, Cylara and Gorix must work together to find out who she is and why she's after Cylara
1. Ususkicon

**A/N: I' m doing this and my good luck Charlie fic chapter for chapter. I post chappies for both stories at the same time. But there was no CylaraxGorix on here and I had to fix that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets or Ususki Dolls. Or Cylara's car. I wish I had her car though. I do, however kind of own the song though. I made it up, but it's to the tune of the Rainbow Monkey song from Codename: Kids Next Door. Rated T for cursing and serious ass whooping.**

**Team Brightvale FTW!**

1. Ususkicon

Oh. My. God.

So many freaking _plushies_

"_It's a ususki, it's a ususki, they wear cute clothes and have really big ears, it's a ususki, it's a ususki, it's so cute"_

I felt like screaming. I was never the uski type. I was more of the laser that my parents thought was a toy but wasn't type. So for me, this was total torture.

"I need to get out of here" I moaned to my stuffed doll obsessed little sister.

Of course, this got Lucie to whining again.

"But Cylara," she said in the really annoying whining voice that she has "you can't leave Ususkicon. Only losers do that."

I put my head in my hands and groaned. Why did I ever agree to take her to this thing? Oh, wait, that's right, I _didn't._ I was forced to take her to this thing. Ugh.

"_It's a ususki, it's a ususki, they wear cute clothes and have really big ears, it's a ususki, it's a ususki, it's so cute"_

That music was really starting to piss me off. It was annoying as everything.

"Will someone turn that crap off!"

"Shut up Lara, you're embarrassing me!" scolded Lucie, who was staring at me like I was crazy.

Figures. I, the awesome, badass Cylara, was being dragged to a freaking _ususki convention _and she was embarrassed.

"OMG! It's you, Cylara!" Lucie squealed, immediately attracting my attention.

"What?"

"Look." And look I did. At the doll in her hand that looked way to much like me for my comfort.

"What the Hell?" it came out in a shocked whisper, which was good because mom and dad hate it when I curse and Lucie was nothing if not snitch. It usually got her a new usuki and she had her eye on the rare Brightvale Ususki.

Lucie, on the other hand, was excited beyond all belief.

"Eeeeeeeeppppppppp! My sister has her own Ususki! I have to have it!" she started squealing to the Ususki Seller.

"Screw this, I'll be in the car, Lucie"

I could hear the Ususki Seller behind me.

"Is she having PMS or something?" my mouth dropped open at that comment. Who says that to a nine year old?

"Nah, she's just too awesome. Even for herself." Thank god Lucie was defending me.

X – x - x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – X

Wow. Everything was just so _pink._ Fluffy, and cuddly, and, pink_._ God forbid I sound like a Darigan here, but it was almost vomit inducing. I backed myself against a wall, absorbing the sheer girliness of it all.

I felt a blade press against my throat. For the first few seconds, all I could think was _shit._ But I quickly got over it. I kneed my captor in the groin and turned to face them in a roundhouse kick that landed in their face.

I was staring a shadow Zafara in his face. In a black trench coat and fedora, he looked like a gothic version of the Zafara Double Agent. He looked utterly surprised that I could whoop his ass. _Well, maybe your boss should have informed you better, dick._

I gave him a death glare that I knew put the fear of God into Gorix and I'd never beaten _him_ up. I could never beat him up. God, I'm sickened by the very thought. Gorix is so……

Stop it, Cylara. This is not the freaking time. I pushed Gorix out of my mind and braced myself for battle with Emo Zafara Dude.

He attempted to punch me in face, but I caught his fist in my hand. I twisted his arm with as much strength as I had and heard the bone snap like a twig. He reached his other arm up to pull my ears. This really pissed me off. Only a coward goes for the freaking ears. I kicked him in his groin, again. (man, he isn't gonna have crap by the time I'm done with him.) He fell to the floor moaning in pain. He tried to get up but I kicked him in the face.

"Who are you?" I asked as he was losing conciseness.

"The Happiness Faerie sent me." He confessed in weak voice. He passed out then.

The _Happiness Faerie?_ Seriously? Okay. I needed to talk to Gorix. And I did not have time to wait for my sister to be done with her damn dolls or to drive her home.

After giving Emo Zafara Dude to the Usuki cops, I went out to the sleek, black, epically awesome car that had gotten Lucie and I here. I really didn't want to do this, but I had to. I left Lucie a note in the car.

_Lucie,_

_Something happened. Went to go find Gorix. Meet you back home as soon as I can. Mom and Dad will know where I am, so don't worry about covering for me. I love you. I'll be home soon, I promise. Have fun with your Ususkis._

_Sincerely,_

_Cylara_

_P.S. keep the hood up. I don't want you getting arrested._

I walked away from the convention center. I had a lot on my mind. Who was the Emo Dude, why had he attacked me, what the hell was he talking about? But at that moment, one thought pierced through all of the others.

I really hope Lucie doesn't fuck up my car.


	2. Don't Tease Me, You Jerks

**A/N: Scout is the cybunny that Cylara was mistaken for in the plot. And Lucie is the cybunny from Ususki Frenzy. She probably isn't Cylara's sister, but she is my story. As for the Scout thing, I don't know her real name so I just call her Scout. **

**Disclaimer: no, I'm not TNT, therefore I don't own or the Return of Dr. Sloth Plot. You know because if I was TNT, I wouldn't suspend people for making a terrorist joke someone else was bound to make anyway.**

**Team Brightvale FTW!**

2. Don't Tease Me, You Jerks

While I was not very fond of a nine year old driving my car, I couldn't just take it and leave her there. So now I was stuck without one, which really, really sucked because Virtupets Space Station was a long way from Neopia Central.

Thank god I had suped up my phone. And I had Gorix's number. I managed to get the phone to connect with the resistance's communication docks.

Scout answered with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Cylara. Calling for Gorix, again? You know, I've always wondered what you two talk about."

Oh, here we go again. She loves to tease me about Gorix. Every time I call to talk to him, I get this same crap. I mean, I only call when I have an important update or when I want to bitch about something, but he's the only one who listens. There is nothing going on between Gorix and I. _nothing._ Not that… I would have a problem…..if there was…but, there's not, so it's a moot point.

"Scout, can you please just tell me where he is?" I said in a very exasperated voice.

"Kreludor, with Parlax. I'll tell him you called" are you freaking_ kidding me_?

"Dammit, now I have to call Parlax, and he's gonna hit on me again."

" You're really desperate, aren't you Lara?"

"SCOUT! I am not calling to flirt with him! This is _important_!" yeah, I was pissed by the way.

"Whatever you saaaayyyyyyy. Just tell me when you kiss him."

"Ugh. Bye Scout." I said

" Bye Lara." She replied, grinning.

I hung up the phone and started to get through the extensive process of reaching Kreludor.

" Heyyyyyyyy, Cylara. How you been doing?" his voice was really creepy when he said this, like he knew exactly what I'd been doing. If I found out he was stalking me, I was going kill him.

"Parlax, who's that?" I recognized Gorix's voice in the background.

Parlax looked mighty pissed because he knew who I wanted to talk to.

"huh." He sighed. "Just your girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Parlax's eyebrows raised a degree.

"Really? Than can I have her?"

"NO!" Gorix and I screamed at the same time.

"and you're sure she's not your girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Then why can't I have her?"

"Because you can't."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

"Hey, Cylara. If things don't work out between you and Gorix, I'm still here." he said into the videophone, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Then he winked at me._ Winked at me._ Ewwwwwwwww.

"Hey Cylara, sorry about Parlax. We still have to do something about that hormone problem of his."

"Just keep him away from my house."

He laughed at that.

"You got it. So, how was Ususkicon?"

"The gayest thing I've ever seen. So many dolls, so much freaking pink. I was so uncomfortable. So much in fact, I had to leave." I replied.

"And what did you do after that?"

"You see that was kinda what I wanted to talk to you about, but I don't want to be overheard. I think someone is spying on me."

"Someone that isn't Parlax."

"No, I don't think it's him." It had better _not_ be him.

"Ok, I see. Well you should probably come to headquar…"

_Riiinggg, Riiinggg._

"Oh, crap. It's my mom. Gimme a sec."

"Cylara, what happened?" my mom said. "Lucie came home in your car and said you left a note. You're not making out with that grundo, are you?"

"Oh , my god, Mom! No! Why does everyone think I'm going out with Gorix? Wait, don't answer that."

"Then what happened?" she screamed.

"Can't talk about it here, Mom."

"Ahhh, ok. Well, be safe. And don't do anything stupid." I could hear the realization in her voice.

"Yeah, ok Mom. I'll see you as soon as I can. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. See you soon."

I hung up on my mom and switched back to Gorix again.

"Anyway, you should come to headquarters so you can tell me what happened. And you know, so we can protect you and stuff."

"You feel the need to protect me now."

"Well I don't want you to get hurt. Not that I'm saying you can't take care of yourself, you're totally badass, but you know….still." he said nervously.

"Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can alright."

"Uh, alright then. See you soon"

"See you soon, Rix."

"You know I hate that nickname."

I grinned. "I know"

"Bye, _CyCy._"

"Touché. Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed. Parlax had made that nickname up, but Gorix had forbidden him from using it. he used it knowing it pissed me off to no end. Then again, I called him Rix for the same reason. I started off for the Space Docks. (yeah, they know me over there.)

I smiled. Gorix thought I was badass, yet he was still worried. Hmmm, I wonder. Nah.


	3. It's Kinda Sad, Really

**A/N: I just figured out that Scout is **_**actually **_**Scout's name. I read the plot comic on TDN, and in the last chapter, where this was mentioned, all the dialogue was undefined, so. My own psychic abilities scare me.**

**Disclaimer: I am insulted that you think I'm TNT. I don't make unsolvable avatars and blame the meepits for everything.**

3. It's Kinda Sad, Really

"Hey, Cylara." Yeah, like I said, they know me at the Space Docks.

"Hey." I said to Kailynn, the brown ogrin that was the receptionist.

"Where's your car?"

"Lucie has it."

She raised her eyebrow at that

"you let Lucie drive your car?"

I sighed.

"I had no choice."

"Something happened?"

"Finally, someone who can come to that conclusion without thinking I'm making out with Gorix."

She snickered.

"What?"

She kept giggling. Then it hit me.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

She nodded "Oh, come on Cylara. Lighten up. You have to admit it does kinda look like there's something going on between you two."

"no, I don't have to admit that. God, can we just axe this topic please."

"Fine, fine. Hey, Larry. Cylara's here."

The odd pink elephante's head poked out from behind the steel plated wall to my left.

"Well, just couldn't wait till Valentine's Day, could you Lara? I'm sure Gorix will appreciate the surprise."

Kailynn smacked him on the head. "Now, you hush up! If I'm not allowed to tease her, you're not either. Now, go get the ship ready."

He looked down. "Yes, Kailynn" He sighed.

And of course, because as I have pointed out, I am a badass and cannot just leave it alone, I had to add my say.

"For the record, he knows I'm coming."

I heard him laugh behind the steel door. Kailynn put her hand on my shoulder.

"Just leave it alone, Honeybee. There's nothin in his head but nuts."

"I know. I feel kind of sorry for you."

"Don't. I have my reasons, dear." And then she winked at me.

"GAH! That was a mental image I really didn't need."

Larry's pink head popped through the doorway.

"Ship's ready"

"Oh, thank god."

I climbed on the ship. I looked out the window to find Kailynn and Larry kissing. I inwardly cringed away before making slight barfing sounds.

"Get a room." I shouted out the window. "Or at least wait until I'm not here!"

Larry shot me a look that told I didn't want to know what they did when no one was here.

So, suppressing the instantaneous urge to barf my brains out, I started the ship. Before I saw something I really didn't want to see.


	4. It Never works Out for Me, Does It?

**A/N: My writer's block has been worse than Smallpox lately. But it's coming. Anyway, I realized that, when she's not in mortal danger, Cylara is actually kinda hyper. (I was too busy concentrating on her awesomeness, so I overlooked this detail) So, let's just say she's mellowed out with age. (She's 17 now) Also, the experience has given her a bit more self confidence. (Notice the lack of the stutter she had in the plot) So, now that I have reasoned out the characterization mistakes I made because I pay more attention to the pictures than the dialogue when reading plot comics, on with the story.**

**BTW, EZD stands for Emo Zafara Dude.**

**Disclaimer: Don't even compare me to TNT right now. I'm still pissed that they killed Nox.**

4. It Never Works Out for Me, Does It?

The silvery interior of the ship was dotted with bright green lights. The lack of red was oddly reassuring to me.

As I drove the ship, I asked more questions then I thought I had in me. Who was that Emo guy? Who the hell was the Happiness Faerie? Why did everyone think I was dating Gorix? Did the EZD or the Happiness Faerie think I was dating Gorix? Were they going to go after Gorix to get to me? (Even though I wasn't dating him) Why were they after me in the first place?

In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have been thinking so much instead of watching where I was going. Because about halfway to Virtupets, something very powerful crashed into the side of the ship.

The alarm system blared in my ears. Sirens went off, bathing the steel ship in a bloody red light

_So much for that comfort_

I was confused. I looked out the window to investigate the crash, when another ship hit the ship where I was standing, knocking me into the opposite side.

I came to a stunning realization. The ship had no weapons.

_No weapons? Shit!_

Of course I'm under attack in a ship with no weapons. Because this is my life we're talking about here.

I tried to maneuver around them. To out run them. But a crash to the back of the ship destroyed the control panel completely.

The Space Station was in sight.

_Dammit! They're trying to break the station, aren't they?_

I watched the lenny on the deck freak out. His eyes went wide, and he ran, presumably to find help.

I facepalmed. I was totally screwed.

Guns and armor flooded the landing. Lasers shot at the ship behind me. Did I mention it was _chasing me?_

I fell into the void of space.

_Yes!_

I let out my breath. And then it sucked back in when I realized I was still crashing.

_Crap._

I pulled up, lessening the upcoming crash. But it still hurt.

I got out of the ship to one hundred pairs of eyes staring at me with WTF expressions.

Gorix pushed through the crowd.

"Cylara?"

"Hi."


End file.
